


Sleep Paralysis (Again)

by YoshikageKing



Category: Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-
Genre: Bad English, Cute... (no), Konoe - Freeform, You don't have to read again, just to explain something..., rai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 02:44:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshikageKing/pseuds/YoshikageKing
Summary: Konoe has a sleep paralysis. Fortunately, Rai was there to comfort him.(You don't have to read this story again, but if you want to know why it's here, just read the final notes. ^^)





	Sleep Paralysis (Again)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
I don't have much to explain here...  
Good reading!

It was very difficult for Konoe to have nightmares, he only had them when he was small and he always woke up scared and crying, his mother comforted him saying that everything would be all right and that she would be there for him. Now that he was older, he would have to deal with his nightmares and problems alone, but his nightmares were not so scary now. Except for one night when he did not have a normal nightmare but a sleep paralysis.

Konoe had gone to sleep, but when he woke, he could not move, he was awake, but he could not move a muscle and could not even say anything. His partner, Rai, was on his side, Konoe could only move his eyes and looked at him, Rai slept peacefully. Konoe looked at the other corners of the room, everything seemed normal, however, the back of the room had something, Konoe forced a little of his vision to see, there was a shadow. The room was dimly lit by the moon and there he could see the shadow more easily.

The shadow had a normal form of a ribika, but on its head it had two pairs of horns instead of ears, its tail had no hair and was thinner than Konoe's. The shadow had no face, but it seemed to look at Konoe, he was uncomfortable with it. He was surprised when something moved in the bed, when he turned his gaze saw only Rai turning to the other side, he was relieved and then returned his gaze to the shadow. However, the shadow was no longer there, she was very close to your bed.

He thought the shadow would do nothing, but when he saw the shadow on him, he changed his mind. He felt the weight of the shadow, he wanted to push it from his body, but he could not move his arms. It was when the shadow placed both hands on her neck, the cold touch of the shadow's hands made her hair bristle, she tightened her neck.

"Ngh..." Konoe tried to force some noise and try to move his body, but what he got was a little noise.

The shadow tightened around his neck, making it harder to breathe. Konoe thought he would die right there, he did not know if he was awake or dreaming, he just wanted her to stop. Konoe closed his eyes, hoping for the worst, suddenly no longer felt his hands on his neck and saw that he could move his body, on impulse he rose quickly, his quick breath and sweat dripping down his body.

"Ah... Hah..." Konoe breathed deeply, in the impulse he must have woken Rai.

"Konoe." He heard a firm voice behind him and a hand touching his shoulder, he turned his head to see Rai.

"Rai!" Konoe quickly hugged him, Rai did not understand.

"What happened?" Rai asked looking at Konoe hiding his face on his shoulder.

"I had a dream ... NO! A nightmare to speak the truth ..." Konoe said trying to keep calm "It was very real ... I seemed to be awake, but I remember sleeping ..."

Konoe looked at Rai as he saw Rai's tail move slightly to the sides.

"And how was that dream?" Rai asked looking into his eyes now.

"I was lying down and could not move or speak, it was when I saw a shadow that had horns instead of ears in the corner of the room, it had no face, but it seemed to look at me, I was uncomfortable with it" Konoe paused and continued. "I looked away and when I looked at her, she was no longer in the corner of the room. She was near the bed."

Konoe looked at the corner of the room to make sure there was nothing else there and when he made sure there was nothing there, he turned his gaze to Rai.

"I thought she was not going to do anything, but she went up on me and started to choke me." Konoe continued, "I tried to get her off me, I tried to say something, but I could not. I thought I was going to die ... but, I managed to get out of it before the worst happened ..."

"It was a sleep paralysis."

"Paralysis of what?"

"Sleep paralysis is something that occurs when you are asleep, it leaves your body immobile and causes you to hallucinate. It usually lasts for one to two minutes."

"So all I saw was a hallucination?" Konoe could not believe it.

"Yes."

For Konoe that seemed very real, but he did not want to discuss it with Rai now. He had calmed down more.

"Let's go back to sleep, your body needs rest for tomorrow." Rai lay back down after saying that, Konoe did the same.

Konoe wondered what had happened and what Rai had said. He looked at the corner of the room one last time, saw nothing there. Konoe emptied his head about it and thought of other things. He thought about telling Tokino this and fell asleep at the thought.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, my old account was AkayWadda, but I had to delete it.
> 
> I had a lot of problems this year that made me stop writing and made me delete the old account.
> 
> I just looked at my work and said, "This is awful!" and excluded them.
> 
> I needed some time to rest my head and solve these problems. I missed writing, but every time I opened Word, I couldn't write a word.
> 
> Fortunately, I am getting rid of these problems and writing again.
> 
> I was missing this site and was missing reading the stories of someone who encouraged me to post more stories here (if you are reading this, I want you to know that I am grateful for that <3)
> 
> I simply created a new account, I can post other stories from the old account here, but it may take a while.
> 
> Well, I guess I have nothing more to say ...
> 
> Well that's.
> 
> If you didn't understand much or noticed mistakes, sorry, bad english (I didn't write that either).
> 
> If you would like to leave a comment, feel free to do so.


End file.
